pairing one shots
by Tazumi Hanako
Summary: Chpater 2: Luffy keeps falling into the ocean, and zoro can't help but become a bit protective over the naive captain. Romantic fluff , a request, Zolu, taking requests for any other pairings.
1. Zolu 1

Me- hey guy's and here is a one shot of everyone's favorite pairing ZoLu, for the Yaoi fan girls. My friend has requested me to make one for her, and so I'm keeping my promise. Involves a jealous Zoro, and over protective Ace and Also for anyone who likes this story I will be doing requests making a few one-shots for anyone's favorite couples in the one piece fandom. Enjoy and please review.

Secret Love

_Sometimes the one you love is the one right in front of you_

I walked into the classroom as many students turned my way. I was known as Roronoa the great demon of 'Grand Line high', and many of the students here feared me.

"Zoro, over here!" A young boy called. His face was child-like with side swept bangs and light brown eyes shining with warmth that would make anyone smile. The one thing that the boy adorned was a crescent shaped scar that even I had admitted looked cute on the scrawny boy.

"It's nice to see you again Luffy, how was your summer break." I questioned him. I ran my fingers through my green hair which I had let grown longer in the front and kept short in the back. My green eyes lit up as I was able to talk to Luffy again. We were best friends, and he was the first person to accept me for who I am.

"Pretty boring actually, I was lucky that Lucci could keep me company though." The one thing I happened to hate about my best friend. And if you ask me "how can you hate your best friend", well that was simple. It was hi stupid jerk of a boyfriend. I didn't know why his boyfriend made me so irritated but he did and it didn't help much. It all started when I first met Luffy, back in junior high.

"Class, we have a new student today." The teacher announced lazily as he flipped a page of the book he was reading. I then took it upon myself to tell them who I was.

"Roronoa Zoro, nice to meet all of you." I kept it short and sweet as the teacher than continued by saying.

"You may sit behind Monkey-San in the back."

I looked around until a boy waved to me which I took as in that was Monkey-San. I did admit that he was attractive for a boy but the childish features were misleading.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Monkey D. Luffy, how do you like it here so far?" He greeted.

"It's good so far I suppose, but everyone is scared of me, not that I give a crap about that." I told him while trying to get the boy away from me. He ignored my attempt and kept at it. He shot question after question at me until I started to become aggravated but not to the point of snapping out on the poor teen.

Luffy kept at it for weeks, trying to befriend me by eating lunch with me, asking to hang out after school which I couldn't help but say yes to, all to being clingy to me so that I'd give in to being his friend. About three months went by and it didn't surprise me much but I eventually thought of Luffy as my best friend. Whenever a bully picked on him, I'd be the first to defend him, and when it came to the girls who asked him out, for some reason I couldn't help but feel strange about him going out with anybody. I always shrugged it off. That is until the one guy I despised put the moves on the oblivious boy.

"You're pretty cute." The toned man said to Luffy as Luffy just took it as a compliment and nothing more and thanked Lucci.

"Don't waste your time." I told Lucci as he then did something that made me want to rip his head off and feed it to the hell hounds. He boldly kissed Luffy, to which he was to surprised to even answer him after Lucci moved away.

"You bastard." I cursed under my breath as Luffy blushed madly.

"The cute part wasn't just a compliment, I like you a lot." Lucci said as Luffy being the person he was nodded and repeated the same thing back to Lucci. I knew Luffy for awhile and I knew he didn't want to hurt Lucci's feelings. Last time when he realized a girl named Boa Hancock liked him he had said the same to her so he wouldn't hurt her feelings. She was really happy but I was glad she never asked him out on a date that is until now when I lost all color in my face.

"Want to go out on a date with me sometime?" Lucci questioned, but I knew that even if Luffy did say no, this guy would push and push until Luffy was backed into a corner until he said yes to the raven haired man.

"Sure." Luffy replied as I gaped at the boy. Lucci smirked as he made his plans with Luffy.

I was scared of course, but mostly because Lucci was the type of guy to have their way with someone and toss them aside soon after, he was after all known as the lady killer of 'Red line junior high school.'

"Nice, I'll see you at 8 this Friday." Lucci said as Luffy waved him off, but when he disappeared I couldn't help but glare at the naïve boy.

"Are you stupid?" I questioned him as he looked up at me innocently; he was after all shorter than me.

"No, are you?" Luffy questioned in his usual tone, I didn't back down and place my calloused hands on his shoulders as I looked him in the eyes which made heat rise in my cheeks, but I kept at the argument.

"Luffy, that's Lucci, he's going to throw you away once he's done with you, and I just don't want that to happen."

"What am I to Zoro?"

"Huh?" I looked at the boy as he repeated his previous statement.

"You're my best friend of course." I answered him as he sighed and hit my hands away.

"If that's it, then I don't see why I can't date who I want to." I felt at a loss for words as I was quickly losing the battle.

"What about Ace?" I questioned, I knew his brother would not approve at all.

"I'm going to talk to him tonight." He said as I followed behind him as we got on the bus to go home, and out of curiosity I asked if it was ok for me to go over Luffy's house. He agreed, the anger previously there was gone, until his brother came home in which the heated argument continued.

"You are not going out with this guy understand!" Ace yelled as Luffy cringed at his loud voice and continued to argue back.

"I can't say no now, and it's not like I'm going to have sex with the guy." Ace went pale as did I since we never thought the word sex was in Luffy's vocabulary. I for a fact knew that Lucci wanted just that, and would go through any means necessary.

"Please don't do this to your older brother, I'll wither away." Ace cried as he acted overdramatically as always. It usually worked but not this time with Luffy.

"Not falling for it this time Ace, I'm going out with Lucci and there's nothing you can do about it." Luffy said as an imaginary arrow pierced Ace's heart as he fell, anima style to the floor. Luffy then ran up to his room and locked it.

"What am I going to do, I don't want that shit head near my brother." Ace said as he sat at the kitchen table. I went over to join him.

"Neither do I but it's his will, and his way, Luffy won't be forced to do something like that so quickly anyway." I said as I tried my best to make myself feel better.

"You're probably right, I'll just keep an eye on him for now, and if he does do anything, that man is as good as dead." Ace said as I cringed at the demon look in his eyes, it made his cute freckles on his face and dark eyes look like some sort of green-eyed monster. How right that description was of me.

Years later the two were going strong and I started to become bitter toward Lucci, more so than usual. He took up all of Luffy's precious free time, and what was worse was that I never got to see him anymore, but once summer break rolled around my mind cleared up leading us to senior year and the moment I could talk to Luffy in such a long time.

"Still dating Lucci I see." I said while trying to keep my jealousy under control. Yeah, I was jealous, but for what reason, I still didn't know.

"Yeah, this weekend he said he has a treat for me, but I don't know what yet." Luffy said as he laughed, I missed hearing it so much.

"I'm glad to hear." I said.

"Can I be honest with Zoro?" Luffy said as I nodded my head as a reply.

"In junior high I had a sort of crush on Zoro," I was shocked to say the least as a blush crept up on my face. "I didn't want Zoro to think badly of me so I kept it a secret, but when Lucci asked me out, I pretended it was you, at least until my feelings began to change. I'm happy Zoro, and I'm sorry for having such feelings for you when you only saw me as a friend. I'm glad we became friend Zoro."

I was shocked to say the least, but I couldn't help the smile that spread upon my face. He liked me, he actually liked me, but if it weren't for Lucci…Wait what was I saying? I only like Luffy as a friend right?

Eventually the week passed by and when Luffy went out I decided to pay Ace a visit. During this past week I had been sorting out my feelings, and that's when realization hit me. I've been feeling jealous because I was in love with Luffy, I wanted to be with him, I wanted to hold him, and I wanted to be the one he loved.

"How have you been Zoro!" Ace exclaimed with happiness as he slapped the boy on the back.

"I've been fine, why do you ask?" I said.

"I haven't seen you in so long, ever since Luffy started dating that bastard. " He said with an angered expression.

"Still don't like him, huh?" I questioned as I chuckled at the olders expression. He was so over protective but that's what made Ace, Ace, and he hadn't changed over the years one bit. He still kept his black shoulder length wavy locks and his muscular build. He was still the same brother I met back in junior high when they when Garp was in charge of the two and boy did that man get me pissed the one day. I watched as he had punched Luffy on the head and I couldn't hold my anger in but neither could Ace as he yelled at their grandfather for hitting Luffy who was in tears. Back then I was in love with him too and I couldn't believe I didn't realize it.

"That man bothers me so much, I want to tear him limp from limp and watch him bleed." Ace said as I laughed. I hadn't done that in so long since Luffy was always dragged away by the bastard that claimed his heart.

"I know what you mean; I'm always pissed off when Lucci hangs off Luffy like a leach." What I meant to come out in my head I had said out loud and to ace no less. Ace looked at me as realization hit that I was jealous of Lucci, obviously via what I said.

"You like my brother." Ace said in shock.

I blushed crimson as I nodded, refusing to deny it when it was true. Ace than got angry and he punched me on the head.

"Why didn't you say anything, it could of prevented Lucci from dating him." Ace yelled as I looked at him.

"You don't care that I'm in love with Luffy?" I questioned the older as he smiled.

"Anyone is better than Lucci, and you are a good guy, but I never expected you to be in love with my brother." He laughed.

"It's not that unexpected; your brother is a lovable guy isn't he, besides I just realized I love him this week." I smiled as he nodded in agreement.

"That's what worries me, he's so lovable that a lot of people will come on to him, it's happened on numerous occasions, but I'm glad you know how you feel now, you better not blow it with him." Ace said as I simply nodded until I heard something on the other side of the apartment door. I walked over and heard soft whimpers as I opened it to find Luffy without a shirt or pants, leaving him in his boxers with tears running down his face.

"What happened!" I questioned him in rage.

"Lucci, he tried, he tried, he tried to…" Luffy was at a loss for words as I hugged him and held him for a long time till Lucci appeared and pulled him away from my embrace.

"Let go of him." I demanded as Lucci smirked.

"No, I didn't have fun with him yet." By this time Ace had made his way outside to hear that statement as his face darkened more than usual.

"You bastard, not with my younger brother you don't." Lucci then dodged Ace's punch as he then decided to use a defenseless Luffy as a shield.

"Damn." Ace cursed as Lucci laughed. That's when I lost it and grabbed Luffy's arm, and got him free of the guy. Lucci glared at me as I landed a punch to his face. Luffy could usually handle himself, but right now he was to hurt to even fight. I repeatedly punched the man in the face until I stopped and grabbed the front of his shirt.

"If you ever touch _**MY**_ Luffy again, you are a dead man." As I got off of him, he got away, as Luffy looked at me with glossy eyes.

"Are you hurt?" I questioned as Ace went back into the apartment to let me handle it.

"Did you just say 'my Luffy'?" Luffy questioned me as I blushed furiously.

"Yeah, I've liked you for a long time, and I just realized where I stand with them. I love you Luffy." I told him as he looked at me with a smile. I figured he didn't feel the same way, but that was until soft lips met mine in a passionate kiss.

"I love Zoro too." Luffy said with a giggle.

"What about that Lucci guy, didn't you love him." I questioned him.

"Can I tell Zoro a secret," He didn't wait for my answer. "I've liked Zoro even when dating Lucci."

I smiled at that as I kissed him once more, but we were soon stopped as Ace had us come in the apartment. He was also making sure we kept it only chin and up. Ace was protective after all, but what made me happy was having my feeling accepted by Luffy.

"Zoro," I turned to look at him for a moment before he smiled. "Who would have thought I'd fall in love with the one who has been right next to me this whole time."

I smiled. "I love you Luffy."

"And I you." He answered back.

"He didn't get far with you did he?" I questioned him.

"No, but he did try, before I knew it I was crying, but it wasn't because he tried something like that, it's because I want my first time with Zoro." Luffy smiled innocently as I blushed crimson.

"Don't even think about it Marimo." Ace warned as me and Luffy laughed. It was the start of our relationship, and the end of Lucci's lady killer image. That was because he failed to get the person that mattered most.

The end.

Me-Tell me what you thing and if you have any requests than review. Bye.


	2. Zolu 2

Me- hey there and yup I know it's been a long time since I updated this pairing one-shot, but no matter, anyway I decided to write a cute Zolu fic. It's a bit of fluffy; Luffy keeps falling into the water and Zoro can't always be there to save the other, but during a near death situation, Zoro becomes scared that he'll lose his captain, and after the incident becomes more protective over him than usual. This is a late request from Crazyanimelover1289. She had requested a protective Zoro type fluff, the story is changed around from what I had originally planned, but sorry for the late story, hope you like it.

**Breathe**

"_Sometimes one cannot always be there even when they are needed most" _

Sunny had become a barren wasteland, and that is if you can even call it that. It had become way too hot for even Zoro to take his usual naps which the swordsman valued the most. Even Sanji was having difficulty making snacks in the kitchen for his beloved Nami and Robin. However, Luffy was enjoying the warmth, although it had made him rather tired. Luffy yawned as he fell asleep on the figure head with not a worry in the world. Zoro watched his captain in slight worry, he would never admit it but he truly did care for his captain. Zoro loved his captain and would do anything to keep him save; that was his duty as his first mate, but also as a friend.

Suddenly the weather had taken a sudden change as storm clouds had appeared above the Thousand sunny, and Nami had picked up on the odd weather rather quickly as she got prepared to lead the crew through yet another danger that was the grand line.

The waves had begun to get a bit bigger, thus rocking the ship to the point of having a sleeping Luffy fall overboard which Zoro noticed immediately and dove into the water to save his oblivious captain whom was unable to swim. When Zoro had risen above the water with Luffy in hand, the waves had become a lot more rough, and was forcing him to go underwater; pulling him as if he was a toy.

"Luffy…" was the only thing the green haired swordsman could murmur as he managed to get back to the ship with his captain in hand. Once they had gotten back on board, nothing had seemed to change; Luffy was still asleep and Nami was barking orders as if nothing happened. Zoro inwardly growled as he realized that no one had noticed the danger that Luffy had previously been in. Usually he wouldn't worry too much about that since he was always near the captain to save him when he fell in the sea water that was like poison to his devil fruit abilities, but what if one time he didn't make it. Those thoughts began to whirl around his mind as he thought of all the scenarios that could of taken place when he is absent even just for a moment.

"Zoro, what's wrong?" Luffy questioned as he rubbed his eyes, his clothes clinging to him because of the water that one second ago was wrapped around his body.

"You don't know what happened, damn it Luffy be more careful will ya!" Zoro scolded as he stared into his brown eyes. He wasn't ready to lose his captain; he didn't think he would ever be.

"Thanks Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin after noticing the dampness of his clothing and skin.

"It's not a problem, just be more careful." Zoro spoke, immediately calming down once his captain smiled. His captain always had that kind of effect on him. He would always calm down when he saw the boy smile, and it had been like this since a time he couldn't even remember.

"I'll be careful." Luffy spoke as he ran off somewhere only to slip on a random bar of soap and landed back into the ocean.

"Luffy, you idiot, and what the hell's with the bar of soup!?" Zoro called out to no one in particular as he jumped back into the ocean once more to save the boy from once again drowning.

It was now later in the evening and Luffy was sitting in the kitchen slumped over with his face planted sideways on the table. He was so bored and it didn't help when his first mate refused to let him go anywhere on deck since he had fallen into the ocean twice in one day, but Luffy didn't quite understand the problem; those happenings were freak accidents and it wasn't like he was going to let it happen again. Luffy couldn't help but let out a sigh as a certain blonde haired cook came over to scold him for drooling on the table which was the cause of his boredom. He recalled that he had dosed off a total of three times in the course of four hours and the straw hat captain was unimpressed. He really wish they would hit land soon so that he can at least get some fresh air.

"Luffy, I hate to bother with you, but why the hell are you in the kitchen anyway when you're always outside playing with Usopp and Chopper?" Sanji questioned the straw hat teen as he started to wash the dishes of the meal they had just had.

"Zoro said he didn't want me to go out on deck so that I won't fall in." Luffy pouted as Sanji began to laugh. He had never thought the idiot marimo was so protective of the captain.

"Well, did you fall in at all today?" Sanji questioned stifling bits of laughter from the laughing fit he had previously.

"Well I did fall in twice, but they were freak accidents and they aren't going to happen again." Luffy said as he looked toward Sanji whose expression had become that of a strict father.

"I can see why the marimo won't let you out; you'll be staying in here for the time being." Sanji said as he continued to wash the dishes, with a little bit of concern for their idiot captain.

Luffy couldn't help but sulk once he had gotten the cooks answer, normally the cook wouldn't care, and would tell Luffy to be careful since he knew he could take care of himself and if he did fall he could always spring back up with his gum gum powers, as long as he hadn't already hit the water that is.

"Luffy, come and join us, we are fishing for some fish and Usopp caught a big one!" Chopper came running into the kitchen with a smile on his face as Luffy stood up ready to leave only to be stopped by the cook.

"Zoro told you to stay put, remember." Sanji spoke using Zoro against the young pirate as Chopper looked up at Sanji with puppy dog eyes. For a reindeer he pulled it off quite well.

"Please let Luffy join us, I promise we won't let Luffy fall into the ocean." Chopper spoke as Sanji sighed and complied to the little reindeers wishes. Sanji knew Zoro would be asleep, knowing that Luffy would be safe and sound in the kitchen, but he also knew that the swordsman would kill him if Luffy fell into the ocean again after strict orders to keep him inside.

"Fine, but if that marimo wakes up, rush back here, understand." Sanji said as Luffy nodded before join his crew mates to fish, but of course sneaking by an unconscious Zoro in the process.

"Luffy, look at this one I caught." Usopp shouted as he let his captain view the fish that had been caught. It was rather large and with Luffy's appetite, could probably last them a week.

"Sugoi, that's awesome Usopp!" Luffy smiled as he laughed before taking his spot next to the two.

Before the group knew it, it was getting close to night fall, and Luffy was lucky that Zoro had yet to wake from his nap. Luffy knew Zoro would be mad, and getting the moss haired swordsman was not on his agenda of the day.

"Luffy, Chopper, I'll be back, I'm gonna check with Nami and Sanji. I'll find out how long away from the island and when dinner will be ready, so no getting into trouble." Usopp warned as Chopper and Luffy laughed before continuing there fishing. Now it was only the two devil fruit users and Luffy didn't exactly mind either as long as Zoro didn't wake it was alright with him.

"Luffy, did you see that." Chopper cried out as he tried to get a better look at what he had seen in the ocean, but Chopper also wasn't aware of exactly what he saw and when something hit the ship from underneath them immediately knew that it was the work of a sea king. The rocking of the boat of course stirred the swordsman awake as he went to go check on Luffy, not exactly paying attention to his surroundings. Zoro stepped foot into the kitchen but when he had arrived he gaped at the fact that the captain wasn't where he had left him which made Sanji panic since he had told Luffy specifically to rush back here when Zoro woke up.

"Shit cook, where the hell is the captain?" Zoro questioned looking a lot angrier then usual.

"He's fishing." Sanji stated as Zoro got ready to hit the cook but stopped when he heard a voice yell.

"Chopper!" the voice pierced through the walls as Zoro and Sanji rushed outside to see Chopper flying over board with Luffy jumping after him and using his powers to return him to the ship, but before he had a chance to grab hold of something, he had hit the water.

"Luffy!" Zoro called after him as he went after him, but he was quickly stopped as a sea king appeared before him, which made Zoro's rescue attempt fruitless.

The sea king wrapped itself around the swordsmen as he used his sword to slash the creature so that it would let him go which it did, but by the time he got away, Luffy was nowhere to be seen which made him panic. It was then that he saw his hat that he swam at vast speeds to reach the captain; only hoping that he could make it above water in time since Luffy had been down there way to long. When they had reached the top, Zoro immediately got someone to get them aboard, upon which Chopper tearfully checked Luffy's pulse which was fading.

"His pulse is fading." Chopper cried as Zoro afraid of losing his captain pumped his chest, before closing his nose so that he could breathe air into his captain. He proceeded this procedure ten times, and then he had stopped once he heard his captain cough up the water that was stopping him from breathing.

"Zoro, I'm so…" Luffy began to say before being wrapped up in a hug from the swordsman, followed up by little chopper who joined in on the hug.

"Don't do that to me again, you don't understand how'd scared I was." Zoro spoke softly as Luffy smiled, patting the swordsman's back for comfort.

"I'm sorry for worrying you, Zoro." Luffy apologized as the rest of the crew came joined in the hug, already having come out once they heard there captain scream.

"Well Food's just about ready so let's eat." Sanji spoke as the rest of the crew followed except for a struggling Luffy and Zoro.

"Zoro, you can let go now, it's time for food." Luffy would always have no problem bursting out of any situation, hug or anything when food was mentioned, but why was Zoro holding on so tightly this time?

"Luffy…" Zoro spoke sternly before leaning in to give his captain a chaste kiss. He had always cared for his captain, and the thought of losing him today really brought out his feelings, and as he realized he'd never be able to truly kiss his captain if he died on him. The fear had come over him as he couldn't help but kiss him here and now while he was still with him.

"Zoro?" Luffy questioned with his cheeks tinted red.

"Don't scare me again." The swordsman huffed before stomping off toward the kitchen, checking to make sure that his captain was following and that he didn't fall into the ocean again like an anchor. He truly did love his captain, but more than that; his loyalty was what made him Zoro and the reason why Luffy trusted him as his first mate. That's why no matter what happened, he wouldn't let anyone harm his captain, even the sea water that was his weakness.

"_You don't know what you've got till it's gone, and in this case, some refuse to let it go since they don't ever want to let them go"_

Me- hope this was to your liking and remember I'm taking requests so what ever you want I will do =) even crack pairings.


End file.
